Sheep Worrying
by damsel-in-stress
Summary: This is the story of Wolf's valiant attempt to steal a sheep off a violent shepherdess and his subsequent imprisonment for sheep worrying. First fic so please R&R!
1. Fresh Meat

**Sheep Worrying**

This is the story of Wolf's valiant attempt to steal a sheep off a violent shepherdess and his subsequent imprisonment for sheep worrying.

Fresh Meat

It was another beautiful day in the 4th Kingdom. The sky was clear, the sun was shining and the playful spring breeze wafted the scent of meadow flowers across the fields.

Infected by spring fever Wolf skipped carelessly down the road humming to himself. Suddenly he skidded to a halt, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

In the field opposite was the most wonderful flock of sheep he had ever seen. Wonderful, fluffy, dreamy, creamy, succulent sheep all of different shapes, sizes and smells. Wolf whined with pleasure and let his nose lead him towards the beautiful sight.

He paused at the very edge of the field assessing the situation, a dozen dreamy sheep and one half dozing shepherdess, perfect. He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. He reflected that since he was in the area and the opportunity had arisen he might nab a little lamb or two on the way past.

Grinning a wolfish grin he slunk across the field towards the frolicking lambs keeping low and quiet.

The shepherdess was dozing by a tree, her green frilly dress piled up under her and her crock propped to one side.

Wolf was drooling at the mouth; he had reached the flock and crept up behind one particular succulent looking sheep. He leant forward arms out stretched and...

"Ah hum-" a delicate voice behind him coughed.

Wolf winced and turned around his arms still outstretched.

The young shepherdess was standing up hands on hips with a faint smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Do you want something, mister?" she asked politely.

Wolf shut his mouth and hid his hands behind his back.

"No dearest, I was just admiring your sheep," he told her, with a smile that had caught the heart of many a young shepherdess.

But the smile had absolutely no effect whatsoever on this particular little girl. She looked mockingly at Wolf.

"Sure you are," she replied in a honey-covered little girl voice, and then returned to her seat.

Wolf smiled humourlessly and patted a sheep before retreating with as much dignity as he could muster. The cynical shepherdess watched him closely as he disappeared into the trees.

When Wolf looked back the meddling little girl was still staring and, did he imagine it, or was there a look of barely disguised triumph on her cherubim face.

Wolf's hackles rose and his instinct took over. Huff puff! There was no way he could ignore a challenge like that, from a midget shepherdess of all people.

///


	2. Lamb Chops

Lamb Chops

It was dusk. Wolf drank in the clean night air and soaked up the power of the moon. It was a half moon, clear and strong.

Slowly Wolf crept towards the field then growled a challenge as he saw the young shepherdess alone in the dark, dressed in a bright pink lacy dress and surrounded by her fluffy flock. She was wide-awake and not a hint of fear showed on her pretty face. Her bright feline eyes gazed out into the unknown more than likely searching for a wolf to berate.

"Not this time," he rumbled. "Never come between a wolf and his dinner."

Wolf grinned, showing his teeth, then slowly slunk towards the flock.

Suddenly he halted, the shepherdess was gone. He frowned, unsure whether it was safe to continue but he couldn't help himself. He was having lamb chops for dinner!

He started sneaking towards the unguarded sheep.

Thump! Smack! Thwack!

"Ouch!" Wolf cried. "Get off!" he shrieked shielding his head from the sudden onslaught.

"Stay-away-from-my-sheep!" the shepherdess screamed, hitting Wolf repeatedly with her crock. So furious was the little girls attack that Wolf found himself backed up against a tree.

The girl stopped screeching and breathed deeply, she smoothed her ruffled skirts and redid her dark hair that had bounced out of their ribbons during the attack.

Then they stared at each other, the wolf and the shepherdess. The air tingled with malice.

However vexing the girl was Wolf knew he couldn't just eat her, a few sheep now and then was one thing but a shepherdess, not at this time of the month anyway.

His wolf side growled with irritation at his softer human side and the infuriating girl sensing his discomfort grinned.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Don't tempt me!" Wolf replied.

The shepherdess laughed, it was a delightful laugh like the sound of a small silver bell.

"Sorry," she smiled, wiping tears of laughter out of her green eyes, "but it's my job."

Wolf tensed but he hadn't sensed the danger till it was too late.

"Help! Help! Sheep snatcher! Help!" For a slight shepherdess she sure had powerful lungs.

Lights came on in the village, men shouted and the sound of running feet split the night's silence.

The shepherdess smiled at Wolf and gave a delicate little wave.

Oh huff puff! Wolf really wished he'd eaten her when he had the chance!


	3. Shepherds Pie

Shepherds Pie

The cell was pretty ordinary as cells go, small, dark and damp. Wolf certainly wasn't impressed; being held indefinitely in the Snow White Memorial Prison for really serious offenders wasn't particularly high on his 'to do' list.

He howled at the bare walls and banged at the thick door. He wanted to be free. He was a wolf, a wild animal, not to be caged in any way, shape or form. After howling for some time Wolf ran out of breath and resorted to sitting on the bed whining pitifully.

Then the door swung open. A beefy guard strode in and forcibly escorted Wolf to the visiting room. Bemused Wolf slumped in the offered chair, wondering who in the Nine Kingdoms would want to visit him?

A small girl strutted in. She didn't appear to be bothered about her rough surroundings and seemed to be mocking the very walls by wearing her bright frilly dress and cream coloured cloak. In her small hands she carried a covered bundle.

"Hello, mister," she said, sitting down in the chair opposite Wolf.

She smiled slightly as she unwrapped her little bundle. It was a small shepherds pie.

The little shepherdess grinned.

"Hungry?" she asked.

--

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the story and umm.. well.. this is my first attempt at this (ever) so please review, but be gentle about it.

Thanks. :)


End file.
